Volume 109
by hirochiro
Summary: Izuki Shun, Pangeran lawak garing dari SMA Seirin yang kembali dengan buku lawakan yang baru ia beli dan juga tebak-tebakan singkat yang baru ia pelajari.


"Hyuuga. Tebak nih, apakah arti pecah?"

"Apaan sih?! Jangan ganggu, capek nih!"

"Jawab dulu lah.."

"Gak tau. Emang apa jawabannya?"

"Pecah berarti membeli. Kita kan sering melihatnya di toko-toko yang menjual benda beling. Kitakore!"

"Pulang lu sana."

Izuki yang mendengar respon dari kawan dekatnya yang diketahui bernama Hyuuga, hanya menatap datar sekaligus mendengus. Lagi-lagi tebak-tebakannya gagal, dan bahkan berujung pada pengusiran yang menyakitkan. Hyuuga cuek saja.

"Gua, gua apa yang suka marah-marah?"

"Izuki, mau kupelintir, hah?!"

"GUAlak banget!"

Tak lama, sebuah benda bulat oranye bernama bola basket telak mengenai pucuk kepala sang raja humor garing tampan, bernama Izuki Shun.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: All the characters, Anime and TV show, and all about Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei. I only own this story.**

 **Warning: Typo seperti biasa. Pairing tidak terlalu di fokuskan, Humor mungkin garing. Mohon maaf bila ada kata-kata yang menyinggung. Fic ini hanya untuk hiburan belaka. Dan tak semua tebak-tebakan ini berasal dari saya. Pelesetan mungkin hanya sedikit #disepak.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **"Volume 109"**

.

Izuki Shun namanya. Pemuda berhelai rambut hitam dan juga pemegang kaos bernomor 5. Wakil kapten dari klub basket SMA Seirin yang kini duduk di bangku SMA kelas 2. Parasnya tampan, bisa dibilang populer di sekolah karena kegantengannya yang masuk di deretan 5 besar daftar cowok ganteng sekomplek Seirin.

Pembawaan dirinya pun kalem dan _cool_ bak air yang mengalir dengan tenang. Terbilang cukup pendiam dan cukup cerdas.

Namun bila telah mengenal sosok aslinya, cabutlah kata-kata yang mendeskripsikan itu semua.

Meski ganteng dan kalem, apalagi mengaet hati banyak wanita dan waria, lawakannya _**hampir selalu**_ garing. Pernah suatu kasus saat _fangirl_ Izuki menguntit bak _stalker_ , mereka semua menjauh begitu melihat kumpulan buku lawakannya yang telah menggunung hingga volume 108.

Namun yang diuntit tak sedikit pun sadar. Bahkan ia tak peduli dengan kepopulerannya. Asik.

Tapi jangan salah, terkadang sekitar sepuluh dari seribu lawakannya bisa mengocok perut. Meski sembilan ratus sembilan puluh diantaranya hanya dihadiahi _poker face_ , sundulan chantik bola basket atau bahkan tawa tak ikhlas.

Seperti sekarang contohnya. Kini korban adalah tuan suka hilang yang ganteng dari kelas 1 SMA Seirin, sembari menyedot _vanilla shake_ nya.

"Kuroko, kenapa kalau kucing dikejar anjing suka nengok kebelakang?"

Junior yang ditanya memandang datar _senpai_ nya. Tetapi, ia terlihat memikirkan sebuah jawaban yang tepat.

"Kan biar dia bisa tau anjingnya udah dekat atau belum."

"Salah."

Dan kini Kuroko terbuncah oleh respon Izuki. Salah dia bilang.

"Loh? Jadi kenapa?" tanya Kuroko terlihat kepo.

"Karena tidak punya spion. Haha! Kitakore!" Begitu bangganya Izuki, hingga ia kembali menuliskan sebuah tebak-tebakan lawak tadi di atas catatan kecilnya. Tak menyadari Kuroko yang sama sekali tidak tertawa. Wajah yang sudah _flat_ tambah _flat._

"Senpai, apa bahasa mandarinnya garing?" kini Kuroko yang bertanya.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Gak Lu Chu." ucap Kuroko. Lengkap dengan aksen mandarin yang biasa ia dengar dari _engkoh-engkoh._

Krik.

Begitulah, Kuroko pun berjalan menuju sebuah tempat sampah terdekat untuk membuang gelas yang sudah kosong.

Izuki sendiri bengong dan mangap sedikit. "Wah! Kuroko ternyata pandai melawak ya! Kitakore itu!"

Oh, bahkan Izuki tak sadar itu bukan lawakan. Tapi di catat saja sih.

* * *

Bila ia pikir kembali, koleksi buku lawakannya telah mencapai volume 108. Hebatnya, sudah ia baca semua, meski diragukan apakah isinya memang lucu atau tidak. Tapi bila ia membacanya, tawa terbahak-bahak yang dilontarkan.

Pernah nyaris ia menjadi korban pengusiran oleh sang kakak perempuannya yang geulis karena menggangu tidur indah sang kakak. Namun justru berujung pada mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama. Hingga akhirnya bos Mami yang bertindak.

Hebatnya pula, meski koleksinya telah menjadi biang keladi penyempitan kamar Izuki Shun sendiri, ia masih menginginkan volume 109. Masih mau nambah ilmu katanya.

Maka disinilah dia, di sebuah toko buku yang terletak di pusat perbelanjaan Tokyo. Terus ia berjalan mengamati dari ujung ke ujung.

Kaki jejang tak gentar menyusuri dari bagian komik, majalah, perlengkapan alat tulis, buku masak-memasak, buku bayi, buku tokoh terkenal hingga majalah ajaib favorit Aomine.

Tak kunjung ia temukan. Tetapi pemilik _Eagle Eyes_ ini pantang menyerah. Harus bersikap lelah pada kata menyerah. Kitakore.

Hingga akhirnya ditemukanlah buku lawakan yang dicari-cari. Cucur air mata ia tumpahkan, kala melihat ternyata buku itu tinggal satu. Tersampul rapi dan terhimpit diantara majalah ajaib favorit Aomine. Oh yeah, Izuki benar-benar hoki.

"Akhirnya.. aku menemukannya!"

Sebagai anak muda kebanyakan tentu saja menemukan sesuatu yang dinginkan akan menjadi kebahagiaan sendiri. Haru terus Izuki rasakan tanpa menyadari adanya keberadaan dua penghuni dari SMA Touou. Satu adalah seorang gadis yang tengah menjewer telinga sembari mengucapkan kata: "Lihat saja, pulang nanti akan kubakar majalahmu, Dai-chan" dan satu lagi yang meringis dalam hati karena tertangkap basah membuka bungkus majalah ajaib secara diam-diam dengan cover depan Horikita Mai.

Begitu ia meyelesaikan sesi haru mengharunya itu, ia pun bergegas membayar.

Malam ini ia akan berguru pada buku lawakan volume 109.

* * *

"Selamat pagi semua! Pagi ini, marilah berbagi ilmu bersama di sekolah! Kitakore!"

Izuki masuk ke kelas dengan senyuman ganteng dan semangat. Namun sayang lawakannya yang pertama garing. Buktinya Hyuuga tetap pada posisi menatap di luar jendela sambil menghela nafas lelah, Teppei dengan wajah triplek bak teflon dan Koganei yang meng _peanut_ kan Izuki.

"Izuki.. bagaimana kalau pagi ini kau berbagi kunci jawaban PR mu? Aku masih satu nomor kosong." ucap sang Kapten yang akhirnya menoleh pada Izuki.

"Kau belum, Hyuuga?" kini sang pemuda unyu berwajah bak kucing yang merespon kata-kata Hyuuga.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Kau mau berbaik hati memberikan kunci jawabanmu?"

"Ahaha, tidak. Aku hanya ingin bilang: sukurin"

Pensil yang malang pun kehilangan nyawanya akibat patah akibat dibanting Hyuuga. _Selow gek bang._

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong kemarin aku membeli buku lawakan baru loh! Kini pasti ilmuku tambah sakti!"

Kacang.

Benar saja, teman-temannya hanya mendengus cuek. Tidak peduli dengan kabar gembira Izuki Shun. Namun Izuki yang pada dasarnya tidak mudah menyerah tetap berusaha untuk mengeluarkan lawakannya.

"Ikan cupang Ikan cere. Ada utang jangan kere! Hahaha!" Izuki tertawa, tetapi tidak untuk ketiga kawannya. Mereka justru menghela nafas pasrah melihat temannya yang sibuk mencoret-coret (menulis) daftar lawakan yang baru.

Tanpa sadar, muncullah sebuah ide yang cemerlang bagi Koganei. Kebetulan (yang sangat kebetulan) baru-baru ini dia suka membaca buku tebak-tebakan yang ia punya masa kecil. Ia akan mencoba salah satunya. Dan kini ia akan uji coba ke Hyuuga.

Perasaan atau Hyuuga terus yang jadi sasaran?

"Tok! Tok!"

"Eh?! Koganei! Kau sedang apa dekat-dekat ke sini?"

"Hyuuga, kau harusnya jawab ' **Siapa'**!"

"Lah, mupeng."

"Sudah jawab saja."

"Ya sudah, Siapa?"

"Mega." kini Koganei menyengir unyu bak kucing yang minta diculik.

"Oh lu Mega? Gua kira lu Koganei."

"Hyuuga! Harusnya jawab: ' **Mega siapa' !** Begitu!"

"Lu Koganei kan? Sejak kapan jadi Mega?" Hyuuga mencak-mencak, sementara Kiyoshi hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. Izuki bersiap-siap mencatat 'ilmu' yang akan dikeluarkan Koganei.

"Sudah, bilang saja: **Mega siapa** "

"Ya! Ya! Mega siapa?!"

" **Mega jeil jal naga"**

"ITU **NAEGA JEIL JAL NAGA** KAMVRET!"

Reaksi Hyuuga dan Koganei membuat Kiyoshi tertawa, sementara Izuki mencatat setiap kata-kata Koganei sambil teriak 'Kitakore'

"Oke! Terima kasih Koganei! _Nice joke and nice job!"_

Izuki, tolong sadari reaksi temanmu yang tak tertawa barang sedikit pun.

"Nah, aku juga punya tebak-tebakan lawak yang kupelajari dari vol 109! Lagu apa yang disukai semua wanita cantik, hayo~?" lanjut pemuda bersurai hitam hitam itu.

Mungkin ini salah satu tebak-tebakan yang masih diterima akal. Terlihat normal. Maka Hyuuga, Koganei dan Kiyoshi pun ikutan berpikir. Koganei senyam-senyum bak kucing minta di elus.

"Ah! Lagu Boyband Korea! Banyak tuh yang suka K-Pop!" jawaban pertama dilontarkan oleh Kiyoshi. Namun sayang gelengan kepala yang diterima.

"Aku tau! Lagu cinta yang bikin Gadis klepek-klepek!" Koganei mengusulkan pendapatnya dengan semangat, tetapi tetap gelengan kepala yang Izuki berikan.

"Baik, apa jawabanmu, Hyuuga?"

"Lagu.. dangdut?" gelengan kepala untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Loh? Terus apa?" Kiyoshi ikut-ikutan kepo. Izuki pun mulai memberikan jawabannya.

" **La gua ini."**

Krik krik.

"Izuki, mati sana."

"Oh! Masih ada! Putih kecil, jalannya cepet. Apa itu?"

"Pocong kejepit gerbong pintu?"

"Kecil, Hyuuga!"

"Setetes _vanilla shake_ yang tumpah tadi?"

Seketika Kuroko bersin akibat jawaban yang dikeluarkan Koganei, hingga membuat Kagami yang duduk didepan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Eh.. Uban kakek-kakek yang terjatuh di kursi penumpang?"

Izuki benar-benar puas melihat teman-temannya yang tak bisa menjawab tebak-tebakannya. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sembari berkata, "Jawabannya sesendok nasi nempel di kereta."

Sekali lagi jangkrik bernyanyi sungguh merdu, hingga memenuhi ruangan kelas mereka berempat.

"Garing, Izuki."

Memang garing, sih.

"Ada lagi! Apa kalimat yang dilihat kanan ke kiri sama?"

"Ah! Ini mah gampang! **Kasur ini rusak** "

Izuki mangap ikan kakap. "Kok tau sih, Hyuuga?"

"Woaah! Hyuuga hebat! Aku saja tidak terpikirkan!" Kiyoshi tertawa sambil menepuk pundak kawannya. Koganei hanya mengangguk-angguk menyetujui perkataan Kiyoshi.

Namun Hyuuga nampak biasa saja. "Kan sudah pernah kau tanyakan padaku, Ahozuki."

Ah, mungkin Kiyoshi dan Koganei akan mencabut kata-katanya.

Izuki pundung di pojokan. Hingga tak sadar guru pada jam pertama di kelas mereka mulai memasuki ruangan.

* * *

"Hyuuga! Apa yang **diperhatikan** kanan dan kiri sama?"

"Apa? **Kasur ini rusak** kali?!"

"Bukan."

"Apa?"

 **"Tampang kamu rusak."**

Dan hari itu adalah akhir dari hidup Izuki Shun.

.

.

 _ **End**_

* * *

 **Ya, halo semua :D Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang merayakan ya :D**

 **Sekalian represing (?) saya kembali lagi dengan cerita genre humor tapi garing #dilempar**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah mau mampir ya :D termasuk juga** _ **silent reader!**_ **xD**

 **Sekali lagi saya minta maaf bila humornya garing dan kurang panjang. Ini tidak semua berasal dari inpirasi saya. Mohon maaf bila mungkin sudah ada tebak-tebakan yang mainstream. (Karena memang tak semua dari inspirasi saya)**

 **Kritik maupun saran bisa diletakan (?) di kotak review :D**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Salam,**

 **Kichiroo**


End file.
